The New Kid
by Artimproves2
Summary: EddXKev or KevEdd Reverse. Contains yaoi... BoyXBoy. Double D has the perfect highschool life in his Junior year in highschool, but that all changes due to just one dorky, nerdy kid named Kevin that moves into the Cul-de-sac. Contains sexual themes and the rating may change later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Artimproves2 here and I decided to post this reverse KevEdd fic. Just so you know this fic is also on Deviant Art on my account... same name Artimproves2. Well this story goes back and forth on Point of veiws. Well hope you enjoy.**_

Edd's POV

'Great! School is about to start and I still don't see any dork aka the new kid'  
>Letting out a growl I stormed to my locker extremely pissed. From what Nazz told me, there was a new family that move next door to her. This 'New Kid' happens to be some super smart dork with polite manners. I rolled my eyes at the thought, scowling at my old past memories.<br>As I reached my locker, I grabbed my stuff for my first period. I shut my locker and made my way to mathematics. I ignored every ones greetings, and noticing I wasn't in the greatest mood they kept their distance.  
>There's the thing I smirk at, all the respect people give me. At my old town I use to be called a 'Nerd' or 'Dork' in middle school. When I moved here I got tired of being bullied, so I put up an reputation of pure hatred. Anyone who even gave me the wrong look got their ass beat! Everyone here respects me, but having a new kid here I have to put him in his place.<br>I narrowed my eyes as I entered the small class room. I scanned the room and recognized everybody. I was about to find an open seat till I froze and scanned the class room again. There was this nerdy-looking boy sitting in the middle row organizing his materials.  
>I scowled and took a empty seat to the right of him. He gave me a nervous look as I just smirked at him, resting my chin on the palm of my hand.<br>Getting a closer look at him I studied his posture. He wore a red cap and black glasses that made the light reflect off his green eyes. He had thin, cute orange hair that showed from under his cap. He wore a green sweater vest on an white long-sleeved dress shirt and had light brown, slightly baggy jeans on.  
>'Yup! This kid practically have Dork written all over him,' I thought suppressing a snicker.<br>"Um.. M-may I help you?" the nerd asked.  
>"Yes, is your name keef? or something?" I pondered.<br>The nerd shook his head, "My name is Kevin, and yours?"  
>I smirked, 'I'm already taking a liking to this kid.' "Call me Double D or Edd, which ever you favor," I replied winking.<br>The nerd blushed slightly, which only made me chuckle. The tardy bell went off signaling that class is now starting. The class filed in with kids of this class and the teacher followed behind. The teacher made her way to the front of the class.  
>"Okay first off... your seats are permanent and we'll do the attendance now," she announced.<br>I scowled at that because she names off your first name, which of course everybody hears my dorky name. At least I don't have to worry about anyone making fun of me unless they'd get a serious pounding.  
>The teacher went down the list, "Alex...," she only stopped for a second to hear a reply. "Anisa... Becky... Britney... Colt... Cain..D'wayne...," I narrowed my eyes waiting for my name to be called.<br>"Eddward?" she called out.  
>I rolled my eyes and lazily lifted my hand, "Here."<br>She nodded and went on. My gaze shifted and landed on Kevin. I noticed he seemed a little nervous when he heard his name being called. I also snickered when he answered in reply earning a stern confused look at me.  
>I swore I heard a couple people gasp when he did that, and I rolled my eyes because that means I'll have to give this dork his punishment for looking at me like that unless I'll loose my appearance. I glared at the red head and he seemed to look away scared as hell. I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my desk.<br>The class was quiet boring because I already knew everything there is to know. I swear I could've got on my knees and screamed 'Hallelujah!' when the bell rang, but... that would be embarrassing. I waited for the new kid to exit and so he did after collecting his stuff. I followed Kevin, but as soon as he was passing by the boys bathroom I shoved him in it.  
>He fell inside and his stuff scattered all over the tiled floor. I eyed the scared dork angrily and motioned for Johnny who was watching in horror holding plank to get out. Johnny did as told and ran out the bath room.<br>I picked up the pathetic student from the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.  
>Kevin tensed and grabbed helplessly on my arm holding him in place.<br>"E-Eddward please... Um.. What did I ever do to get you angered towards me?" he yelped.  
>I tightened my grip and glared at him, "Don't ever give me a funny look again," I growled. Personally I didn't want to hit him, I honestly didn't want to even threaten him, but you know... he needs to know his place.<br>Kevin's eyes widened as I pulled back my fist delivering a punch at his stomach. I released him and he sprawled out on the floor gasping for air. A unpleasant shiver went down my spine, "You better not say anything about this encounter, unless I'll give you bruisings that'll last for a month!" and with that I left the rest room.  
>Things could've gone better because I only have that dork in three of my classes. Mathematics of course: Honors English, third period; and Study Hall, fifth period. In Honors English, Kevin seemed to stray as far as he could away from me. Though, Study Hall became my new favorite because if we have no work we're allowed to just walk around and talk. However, everybody always say they have hisher homework done when they really don't.  
>So here I am seated by Nazz and Nat. They both are what I consider my friends because we do exchange actual normal teen conversations.<br>"So... Double D, Johnny said something about you throwing Kevin into the boys room," Nazz questioned wanting to know the details.  
>I glared around and saw that Kevin was actually sitting in the seat exactly behind him. Kevin quickly looked down hoping that I didn't see him, but I did. I ignored Nazz and took my chair and turned it around to face the red head.<br>Kevin didn't seem to notice me because his gaze was super glued tight to his desk. I put my index finger under his chin and lifted it to see his emerald green eyes. I smirked as he gave me a nervous expression.  
>"Eddward... How may I be of assistance?" he asked blushing cutely.<br>I frowned instantly, "Dork... Call me anything, but Eddward," I stated.  
>Kevin only nodded, "Y-yes, I'm sorry Edd."<br>I removed my hand from his chin, and rested my chin in the palm of my hand like always. "So whatcha doin' after school?" I questioned.  
>Kevin glanced nervously at the table then back to me. "I will be attending Quiz Bowl..."<br>I thought for a second... 'I haven't been in Quiz Bowl for ages...' "Okay dork," I quoted as he winced at my nickname. "I'll pick you up at the front doors at 4 sharp!" I demanded turning away from him without a reply.

'Oh yeah... This shall be fun'


	2. The New Kid Part 2

Kevin's POV - Bullies...

As the last bell rang I sighed in relief, but soon regretting it causing the bruising on my stomach to cry in pain. I pushed up my glasses glancing around to make sure no one is stalking me. Yeah... I have that phobia of fearing that people are stalking me. That's why I'm so nervous around Eddward... he's such a mysterious person. After knowing the coast was clear and half the class room was now empty, I decided to gather my things and take my leave. held my stuff tight to my chest as I nervously made my way to my locker through the now half empty hallways. Life sure has been tough since this move. Back in my old town I had friends who liked me no matter what, and my old school was much more friendly.

As I approached my locker I put some of my books into my black messenger bag. I took out the school's book guide to find the history room. The history room is where they hold the Quiz Bowl meets.  
>After reading where the room was I seem to find myself ascending up to the third floor. I found a room labled 302. I sighed as I entered, earning another grunt from my stomach.<br>I looked up to see a group of kids already there: a tall blue-haired boy; a short-haired blonde girl; a boy holding a piece of wood, the one I saw leave the restroom; a red-haired girl; and a small curly-haired boy with braces. They all locked their eyes on me, which made me nervous.  
>Suddenly they all smiled and greeted me. The blonde came up to me first to shake my hand, "Sup bro? The names' Nazz," she said in a tom-boyish way.<br>I shook her hand in return, "Greetings, I'm Kevin," I replied a little more calmed.  
>Then one by one they all introduced themselves. The red-haired girl that I'm guessing is a Freshmen hooked arms with the smaller boy. "I'm Sarah and this is Jimmy," she announced motioning to the smaller boy which mustered a small 'Hello'.<br>The tall boy gave a big smile, "I'm Rolf! Welcome to the Quiz Bowl club small boy."  
>I frowned at that. 'I'm 5'2... Yes... I suppose that is pretty small'<br>The boy with the wooden plank smiled, "My name's Johnny! Uh... sorry about not helping you with the bathroom situation. It's just... Double D can get a bit scary," Johnny apologized.  
>The rest of the group gasped besides Nazz. Nazz frowned, "Yeah man, D didn't hurt you badly did he? I mean he really is a good guy when you get ta know him."<br>I frowned at that too. 'Yeah because shoving a person and slamming them against the wall only to punch them in the stomach means they're a nice person' I shook my head, "It's nothing..."  
>Nazz didn't look satisfied about my answer, but over looked it. "So, Let's get you involved.<p>

The group wave their goodbyes at 3:30p.m. I smiled as I saw them exit the front doors. 'Now, all I have to do is wait for thirty minutes until Eddward shows up, or... I could just go home' I quickly shook my head taking off my cap. I ran my hands through my soft hair. 'No, no, no,no... I don't want to anger him again' I thought as I made my way to the boys restroom.  
>The sooner I entered the sooner I regretted it. There were four jock guys all look at me. I calmed and straightened my posture. I walked to the sink trying to ignore the snickering boys.<br>I removed my glasses to get a paper towel wet. As I wiped my face, I froze hearing a soft click. I quickly placed on my glasses and turned around. Sure enough the boys were surrounding me and the door was locked behind them.  
>The boy that I recognized as Eddward's friend, Nat, took a step closer to me.<br>"So, How was your first day 'new kid'," he snarled.  
>I tried my best not to sound scared. "I-It went good I suppose," I answered, mentally slapping myself for stuttering.<br>Nat shook his head, "Wrong answer."  
>Then in a quick flash they all were beating me. I fell on the floor letting the painful punches bruising my skin. The only place I blocked was my face.<br>I don't know when they left... I think I was here longer than intended. I slowly lifted myself up wincing as pain surged through out my body. I glanced at the mirror and my body was a complete wreck. My clothes were stain with blood and my left lens was cracked.  
>I shook my head and removed my glasses. I found my bag somewhere tossed in the corner of this filthy place. I placed my broken glasses in the bag and slung it around my shoulders. I looked at my watch closely and it read 4:10pm... 'Wow... I must've laid there for a while then.<br>Suddenly it hit me, I was suppose to meet up with Eddward at 4 sharp! I ran to the main hallway to the front doors. I ignored all the pain that hit my nervous system. Sure enough, the mysterious student was waiting for me with a pissed off look inside the school. He was leaning against the front doors with his eyes closed.  
>I walked two steps towards him, "Uh... E-Eddward... I can explain."<br>I patiently waited for him to open his eyes and when he did, he looked even more pissed off than before. I rubbed my eyes, they started hurting for not having a clear focus and all this squinting wasn't helping either.  
>I jumped as I felt a hand grab my arm. I soon realized that he was pulling me to his car. It was pretty nice, it was all black with silver rims. The windows were tinted... which kind of scared me. I looked back at Eddward and he released my arm.<br>"Get in," he ordered.  
>I nodded and got in the passengers seat. I slowly put on my seatbelt, the leather strap pressed against my bruised body. I must have let out a sound of pain because Eddward quickly looked at me.<br>"We'll go to my place, I have medical supplies there," he informed.  
>I nodded, "Okay... but uh... Eddward, may we please stop by my house so I can grab my contacts?" I requested.<br>Eddward raised his eyebrows, "What happened to your glasses dork?" he asked.  
>I gave him a hurt look, 'Why does he always call me a dork... I'm just smart and the definition means slow... So if anything Eddward's the dork.' I sighed, "My glasses broke..." I explained.<br>Edd sighed, "Okay... You live by Nazz correct?"  
>I looked down at my lap, "Yeah..." I was starting to feel a little light headed.<br>The rest of the ride was awkward... I almost fell asleep until Edd nudged me. I rubbed my eyes and forced myself to look at Edd.  
>"I parked at my place because I live close by you," he chuckled. "The results of living in the cul-de-sac. Well anyways I'll walk you to your house to get your contacts."<br>I had to think for a second to comprehend what he said, but it soon came to me. I nodded and quickly got out of his car. Edd took me by my arm and started walking towards the direction of my house. My heart started to race.  
>"U-um Eddward... I'm sure I can walk by myself," I informed.<br>Edd glared at me, "Stop calling me Eddward, and I just want to hurry."  
>I tilted my head in confusion, "Why?"<br>Edd stopped and gave me a look as if I was stupid. "Dude, you're hurt."  
>I mentally slapped myself again. 'Ofcourse...' We continued walking until we came to a stop. I looked up to Eddward. I couldn't help it... he's about 5'9...<br>"Which one is your house?" he asked.  
>I looked back up and pointed to the left by Nazz's. 'How embarrassing... On the first day of school I get myself beat up and now getting helped by my own bully... Which I don't get?' I looked at Eddward as we approached my house. He just stared at me waiting...<br>"Well are you going to open up the door or what dork?" he questioned placing his hands in his black jacket.  
>I hesitated then quickly turned around to open the door to hide the blush that formed on my face. 'Why do I keep blushing... no... no...no' I argued with my brain to my conclusion. As I entered in I removed my shoes.<br>"Oh, please take off your shoes Eddward," I simply requested not looking at his face.  
>I heard an aggravated sigh, "For the love of God, stop calling me Eddward," Edd complained removing his shoes.<br>I blinked in confusion, "Why do you dislike getting called by your name?" I wondered.  
>Eddward glared at me, "Just get your contacts."<br>And that was the end of that conversation... I quickly walked upstairs to my room almost tripping on the way. As I reached the top of the stairs I took a deep breath.  
>'Okay, pull yourself together Kevin' I walked to my room turning my door nob. My room was exactly how I left it. My bed was perfectly made and everything was neat. I moved to my dresser and opened the first drawl. There I found my contact case, I grabbed it and made my way out my room. I gently closed my door and went across the hall to my bathroom.<br>I walked in and opened my contact case. As I put one contact in I got lost in my thoughts.  
>'This is so weird... Why is Eddward trying to help me when he also hit me too?' As I put in the other contact I froze. 'Eddward!' I quickly closed my contact case and stuffed it into my pocket. I rushed down the stairs to see Eddward looking around my house curiously.<br>I sighed in relief wincing at the pain it caused. Eddward looked at me with a glare.  
>"Dude, Let go to my place."<br>I didn't oppose, instead I found myself walking behind Eddward out the door. During the minute walk from my house to his, I mustered up the courage to ask what I've been thinking for a while.  
>"So, Eddward? Why are you going to... um... care to my wounds?" I asked.<br>Eddward rolled his eyes, "Well, I did have plans with you today, but it seems that you are in no condition for what I had planned."  
>"Oh," I said a little disappointed.<br>Eddward stopped in front of his house and turned around to face me. "If you tell anyone I helped you, I'll beat you worse than whoever did that to you," he threatened pointing at my wounds.  
>A shiver went down my spine as he spoke his words like poisonous venom. "I-I understand..." I replied.<p>

'This day is all too confusing'


	3. The New Kid Part 3

Edd's POV - Pardon my intrusion.

A smirk grew on my face as he gave his reply. I turned around and opened my door. I motioned for Kevin to go in and he obeyed. 'He's such a good listener...'  
>"Sit anywhere, I'll be right back." I made my way down a hallway to the closet where we keep our medical supplies. I opened the closet and grabbed the white aid kit. Tucking the kit under my arm, I found Kevin sitting on my couch in a bit of a daze. I sat next to him and placed the kit on my lap.<br>"Hmmm... Come closer," I ordered.  
>Kevin leaned closer and I grabbed him by his chin. I narrowed my eyes in anger. He had a deep scratch by his eye and a couple of scrapes. I released him and opened the kit.<br>"Hold up." I got up and made my way to my bathroom. 'God dammit!' I gritted my teeth as I grabbed a rag and wet it with warm water. I quickly made my way back to Kevin who looked a bit confused.  
>I sat next to him and grabbed him by surprise.<br>"C-could you please be a little more gentle?" he asked.  
>"Deal with it dork," I replied harsher than intended. I frowned and loosened my grip. I started to dab his cut with the rag causing a few grunts and winces from the smaller boy.<br>After I cleaned all the dried blood, I put down the rag to grab a tube of healing ointment from the kit. I glanced at his hands, they were gripping onto the couch tightly. I rolled my eyes, "Dude chill," I informed squeezing some ointment onto a cotton swab.  
>Kevin seem to blush lightly, barely noticeable, but I notice. 'He's been doing that a lot lately' I thought smirking. I grabbed him by the chin again and got closer to his face. I slowly and softly put the ointment on his cut. I ignored his grunts and winces this time, more focused on his face.<br>He seemed to be blushing more... I froze, but hid my emotions. 'I'm too close... Way too close!' I quickly released him and turned my attention to the aid kit. I felt a warm sensation cross my cheeks. 'No, no... Calm down...' I tried to hide my blush by looking deeper into the kit for a bandage. Once I knew it was gone I pulled out the bandage and placed it on his cut.  
>I quickly put a little ointment on his scrapes and placing those little square band aids on them. I glanced at him... 'His face looks fine now, but what about under his shirt?' A smirk grew on my face.<br>"Okay Kevin," I closed my eyes for a second and shrugged for more emphasis. I opened my eyes to see his nervous expression. I almost lost my cool and burst into laughter right then and there, but I held it together.  
>I gave him one of my famous stares that makes every wooing girl melt. It seem to have worked when his face brightly shaded to a cute red. He looked at me with those big emerald puppy eyes that I'll have to get use to.<br>"Take off your shirt," I demanded in a sexy voice.  
>Kevin's eyes widened and he gripped onto his shirt, "I-I beg your pardon?" he squeaked confused.<br>I couldn't hold it.. I burst into laughter holding my sides. His face was so priceless, like a deer caught in the road by a cars headlights. His face only contorted to confusion. I died down my laughter to a low chuckle.  
>"No, for real. Take off your shirt," I said in a serious tone.<br>He seemed to shift uncomfortably, "W-why?"  
>I rolled my eyes, "I need to see the damage they've done to you," I explained reaching for the bottom of his shirt.<br>He slowly pushed my hands away, "I-I am fully capable doing it on my own."  
>I shrugged and rolled my eyes. I waited for him, watching his shaking hands pull off his sweater vest first. I tilted my head.<br>"So what's with the sweater vest? Is it some dorky gettup?" I questioned.  
>He looked at me hurt, "No... It looks very formal and it also keeps me warm."<br>I rolled my eyes, "So it is then... Where did you get it? The thrift store?" I joked.  
>He gave me an alarmed, taken back look, "My grandma makes them for me."<br>I laughed, "That makes it even funnier!"  
>"Actually Eddward, it's more funny," he corrected.<br>I glared at him, "Nerd."  
>He rolled his eyes in a bit of a pouty mood. He continued to take off his dress shirt. He unbuttoned it starting from the top, making his way down. 'Oh yes... I am enjoying this..'<br>My smirk faded and a glare formed, sharp as daggers from my eyes. Fury coursed through my veins. 'Those bastards... I'll fucking kill them'  
>I glared at Kevin's bruised form. They were blue and purple... It looked so painful. Without notice I began to run my fingers softly against his torso, trying to feel if he had some broken ribs. To my luck, he felt fine.<br>"Okay," I started a little calmed down. I looked into Kevin's emerald eyes, he stared back at me nervously. "Who did it?" I asked.  
>Kevin grabbed his dress shirt to place back on. "Um.. It's not a big deal.. really."<br>I glared at him, "Tell me Kevin," I demanded through gritted teeth.  
>He purposely didn't look me in the eye, he's actually avoiding my eyes. "W-what difference does it make?" he questioned.<br>I narrowed my eyes, "What?"  
>He sighed, "I mean... They'll just do it again, and I bet... I bet you'll just do it too," he said in a hushed voice.<br>I sighed aggravated, "Kevin, there's one thing you don't seem to get."  
>He looked at me in confusion, "What?"<br>I smirked, "I already claimed you."  
>He blinked at me dumbfounded, "You claimed me?"<br>I nodded, a smirk grew along my face. He raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me Eddward, but I'm sure you cannot claim me."  
>I shrugged, "Rules are rules... So here's mine. Since you're mine, no one else can touch you, but me. I will not let anyone else hurt you with out letting them pay. Now I don't want to hurt you, but if you do something stupid, like giving me that look in mathematics today... I'll have to punish you like I do everyone else unless they'd think I'd gone soft," I explained.<br>Kevin was nodding his head, but kept listening. I lowered my voice, "Now tell me... Who did it?" I demanded.  
>Kevin hesitated, "Um... one was... your friend... Nat was it?"<br>I frowned, 'Ofcourse... out of all the stupid thing he had to do... was mess with my property.'  
>"Oh... and there were three other boys, but I forgot what they looked like."<br>I glanced at Kevin... His wounds should be healed by tomorrow.. except his bruises and deep scratch. 'Who even scratches... unless it was a blade' I froze in my thoughts. 'Owen...'  
>Owen is one of the most dangerous jocks in our school after me. We used to be great master minds, but falling into a month of depression he tossed me to the curve. We never saw eye to eye again, finding ourselves into a fist fight once in a blue moon.<br>"Uh... Eddward?" Kevin called pulling me out my thoughts.  
>I looked at him for a second,'It's already too dangerous for him if Owen is involved...' I closed the kit, pushing it aside. "Listen, Kevin was one of the boys a blonde that's pretty tall and pretty built?" I asked.<br>Kevin though for a second, "I suppose, he wore a football jersey" he added.  
>I cursed under my breath, "For now on... I'm driving you to and from school," I stated.<br>Kevin tilted his head, "Thanks for the offer Eddward, but"  
>I glared at him, "There's no but's."<br>He gave me a confused look, "O-okay."  
>"Are your parents going to be home tonight?"I asked getting up.<br>Kevin started to button up his dress shirt, "My dad is... away and my mother won't be home till nine in the morning."  
>I nodded grabbing the kit to put it away, "Cool, because I'll be crashing at your place tonight."<br>Kevin stopped in the middle of putting on his sweater vest, "What!?" he voiced in surprise.  
>I hesitated about putting the kit back... 'Nah... I'll take it with' "You heard me dork, for now on you're either staying at my place or I'm going over to yours," I announced placing the kit back in the living room.<br>He looked to me fixing his sweater vest, "Why?"  
>I smirked, "Well,someone has to be your personal body guard" I replied adding a wink.<br>He blushed red as I left to go to my bedroom. I walked over my junk, 'I really need to clean this room' I went to my dresser to pull out a pair of ripped, skinny jeans, a BVB purple shirt, and a pair of boxers.  
>I went to my closet and took a chain belt. Finding my backpack that I don't use anymore, I put my belongings into it. I went to my bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. 'Man I feel like a little girl going to a slumber party' I chuckled at the thought and entered the living room.<br>"Come on, let's go." Kevin nodded quickly getting up.  
>I grabbed the aid kit and tucked it under my arm. I open the door letting Kevin leave first. I grabbed my key from off the hook and lock the door as I made my way out.<br>I glanced around the cul-de-sac and saw no one in sight. 'The last thing I need is for somebody to see me walking to this dorks house'  
>"Come on slow poke. Move faster," I growled.<br>Kevin nodded and walked in a quicker pace. It only took a minute to get to his place. He put his hand in his pocket and froze.  
>"Oh no... My key!" he freaked turning to me.<br>I glared at him, "Well where is it?"  
>He looked down and pointed at the house, "I left it in my bedroom..."<br>I sighed a bit ticked off, "Come on, let's go around, " I replied making my way to his backyard.  
>He quickly caught up to me, "But the back door is locked too..."<br>I rolled my eyes, "Who ever said I was using the back door." As we reached the back I walked to the window that's just as high to my chest. I looked at it, studying it. 'They better not lock their windows' I placed the kit and my bag down and started to carefully take off the screen to the window.  
>"Eddward! You're going to break it!" Kevin panicked.<br>I finally took off the screen setting it aside, "Shut up, it's an easy fix." I pushed open the window as I chuckled in triumph. I dusted off my hands and turned to the smaller boy. "Okay, I'm going to lift you in and then unlock the door."  
>Kevin shook his head, "No man... I hate being lifted."<br>I glared at him, "Get the hell over here!" I shouted grabbing him by his wrist.  
>He tried to squirm away, but I carefully grabbed him and lifted him towards the window.<br>"Eddward! No! Please!" he pleaded. He was light as a feather, "Dude shut up! I'm going to put you feet first. Now toughen up and get inside."  
>He seem to calm down after I yelled at him. With this he easily slipped in. After he was in I began to put the screen back up. I heard a click and the back door opened up revealing a frightened Kevin.<br>"Don't ever do that again!" he shrieked.  
>I rolled my eyes, "Then don't ever leave your key again," I retorted. I quickly grabbed my bag and the kit and we headed inside. I took off my shoes so that this nerd wouldn't have a panic attack.<br>Kevin lead the way to his room. As we entered he went to his dresser to grab out a pair of clean clothes. Ofcourse... a sweater vest too.  
>"Um... Eddward, may you please exit my room so I can get dressed?" he asked.<br>I scoffed, "You already took your shirt off in front of me today," I pointed out laying on his bed.  
>He blushed lightly, "I'll just use my bath room then," he muttered.<br>I raised my eyebrow as he left, 'So he does get angry sometimes.' I shrugged and got up to look around his room. I went over to his computer that was on his desk by his window.  
>I sat down in his leather seat and placed my hand on the mouse. I wiggled the mouse lightly and the screen flashed on. I nearly burst in laughter at what I was seeing.<br>'This dork was reading fanfiction... not only that, but yaoi!' I heard soft thuds on the ground and turned around to see a surprised Kevin. I smirked, "Didn't know you were into this kind of stuff."  
>He didn't reply, he just walked over to me and tried to take the mouse from my hand. I pushed his hand away, "Rude, What if I wanted to read it?"<br>"You're intruding my personal stuff!" he yelled.  
>I quickly grabbed him by the waist and made him sit on my lap. I put my lips close to his ear, "Pardon my intrusion," I whispered.<br>I felt Kevin shudder as my breath grazed his skin. He quickly shoved me away, falling to the floor. "S-stop doing things like that!" he yelled flustered.  
>I chuckled lowly, "But it's fun" I complained.<br>Kevin got up and dusted off his pants, "It's very inappropriate!" he said sternly walking towards me again.  
>I rolled my eyes, "Be careful... I bite."<br>He narrowed his eyes and exited the tab. "Eddward, will you please not touch my stuff without my permission?" he requested.  
>I rolled my eyes, "Maybe if I feel like it."<br>Kevin groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I left my bag in your car..."  
>"So? We don't have homework in any of the classes we are in," I pointed out.<br>Kevin sat on his bed, "May I just go retrieve it? I always write the assignments in my planner. I have everything organized so that-"  
>I rolled my eyes, "Yes, yes just get it!," I said reaching into my pocket. I pulled out my car keys, "Here!"<br>He looked at me with a bright smile like if you just gave a child some candy. I waved him off to be dismissed. As soon as I knew he left the house I went back to study the room.  
>His curtains were light blue and his walls were a deep, aqua shade. His bed was neatly made except the spot I laid down on. His blankets were light blue... 'Is his favorite color blue?'<br>I got up and leaned on his window. I saw him have trouble unlocking my car. 'His face is sure cute when he's frustrated. Oh, he got it open...' I kept my eyes glued on him as he grabbed his bag. He quickly shut the car door and locked it.  
>He starting making his way back saying something to himself. I squinted my eyes trying to make out what he was mouthing. I gave up and just continued watching him. When he got closer to the house he seem to have noticed me in the window. I smirked and waved my hand winking. He blushed and continued walking to the house.<br>I walked back to his bed and laid down. I put my arms behind my head hearing the door open then shut. I closed my eyes focusing on the sound of the footsteps coming up the stairs.  
>"Eddward, are you tired?" I heard Kevin call.<br>I opened my eyes and sat up, "Not as tired as you are I bet."  
>Kevin sighed, "Yes, I am." He sat down on the bed and placed his bag on his lap. He pulled out his assignment notebook, "See, I have an work sheet in Chemistry," he said showing me.<br>I grabbed his bag from him and pulled out his chemistry book. I opened to the page with the work sheet place in it. "Well, if you want... I can do this for you while you take a nap," I offered.  
>Kevin pondered this, "Ummm... That's very kind of you Eddward, but then I wouldn't be learning anything."<br>I rolled my eyes, "I'll explain it to you when you wake up..."  
>Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "I suppose, but only let me sleep for one hour."<br>I nodded and reached into his bag for a pencil. Kevin took out his contacts placing them in their case. He crawled on the bed and laid beside me. He looked at me, "Uh, Thanks Eddward."  
>That caught me off guard and I found myself hesitating to respond. "Er... No problem..." I replied.<br>Kevin smiled then closed his eyes. I watched him and in about a minute, he was out cold. I forced my attention to his homework; however, my stomach growled in protest.  
>I pulled out my phone and dialed Pizza Hut. I made my order, pissed because it's going to take about forty minutes to get here. I went back to the work sheet. 'This is so easy!' I finished the work sheet in five minutes earning a buzz from my phone.<br>I looked at it and it was a message from Nazz.  
>(What's up bro? -N)<br>(Relaxing, how about you? -DD)  
>I waited for her reply, 'I can't let her know I'm with Kevin'<br>(I just wanted to ask if you could not mess with Kevin... -N)  
>My heart quickened it's pace, 'Speaking of Kevin... creepy. Though why Kevin? I mean she doesn't care anyone else I-' Another message popped up.<br>(Listen D, just don't give him a hard time... You know how it feels moving to a new place. -N)  
>I narrowed my eyes. (Yeah, but at least I defended myself. This dork didn't even try -DD)<br>(D, please? -N)  
>I growled. (Fine. But if he ticks me off I won't be able to restrain myself -DD) I put the book back into the bag and placed it aside the bed. I laid back next to the sleeping nerd. I stared at him, 'He's still wearing his cap...' I slowly took it off and put it aside.<br>His pumpkin, orange hair fell softly against his fore head. I felt my heart quicken as I reached my hand to pet it. I slowly grazed my hand against his hair. 'His hair is so soft...' I continued petting his hair until he shifted and placed his arms around my waist.  
>I smirked, 'Looks like we have a cuddler' I was about to place my arm around him until a buzz from my phone alerted me. I almost jumped in surprised.<br>(Thanks D, So wanna hang at my place later? -N)  
>I used my right hand to type my response because my left was wrapped around the dork.<br>(Sorry, I'm booked all week -DD)  
>(Doing what!? You said you were just relaxing -N)<br>I groan in frustration. (Personal matters -DD) Nazz was the respectful type. If you say it's personal she won't bud in even though I lied.  
>(Oh, sorry dude.. didn't know -N)<br>I heard the door bell ring, 'The pizza!' I went to get up, but Kevin's grip was a bit tight. I smiled and shook him slightly.  
>"Oooh.. Kevin," I cooed.<br>He sleepily opened his eyes, "Huh?" I petted his hair, "I know you want to cuddle with me and go back to bed, but the pizza is here. We can cuddle later if you like?" I winked.  
>Kevin sat up straight blushing madly, "E-Eddward! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! And no thanks! I mean it's not like I wouldn't like it!-"<br>I chuckled, "It's okay dude just chill... and I'll keep that in mind for later," I replied winking as I got up to leave. I walked to the door and stopped looking back at a confused Kevin, "Well you coming?" I asked.  
>He quickly got up, "Ofcourse!"<br>I chuckled, 'He's quite amusing' I thought as I made my way down the stairs. I went to the door and a minute later Kevin went to his kitchen. I opened the door to see Marie Kanker in a Pizza Hut uniform.  
>'Shit! I forgot she worked there.'<br>"Hey D, this isn't where you live," she smirked.  
>Just then Kevin came from behind me, "Hey Eddward, do you want something to drink?"<br>I cursed under my breath, "Yes, and here." I gave her a twenty and took the pizza.  
>"Oh Hi. What's your name?" she asked Kevin.<br>Kevin smiled, "My name's Kevin."  
>I glared at Marie, she had a devious smile, "And keep the change," I growled slamming the door.<br>Kevin gave me an confused look, "That was rude,"he pointed out.  
>I rolled my eyes and made my way to the kitchen. He had two plates set out and two pairs of a butter knife and fork. I placed the box on the table.<br>"That was Marie Kanker, she's bad news. Don't ever get involved with her. God... she's probably going to spread rumors about us," I groaned frustrated.  
>Kevin shrugged, "I don't mind. She has no proof anyways. So, do you want water or I have Cola?" he asked going to his fridge.<br>I opened the box and grabbed a slice to put on my plate. "Cola, and you have a point, but the people here are stupid and will believe anything."  
>Kevin walked back into the dining room with a glass of water and cola. He gave me my glass and sat across from me.<br>"I got cheese because I didn't know what you liked," I informed.  
>Kevin smiled, "That's nice of you."<br>I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza. Kevin took a piece out with his fork. He then started to cut it up with his knife and fork on his plate.  
>"What are you doing?" I asked as if he were stupid.<br>He sighed and continued cutting his pizza, "There's so much grease. I don't want to get it on my hands. It's unhealthy and messy."  
>I quickly snatched his plate away pushing it aside. "Now grab a slice with your hands!"<br>Kevin rolled his eyes, "Really? If I get grease on my hands and touch my face I could get acne," he informed reaching his hand out for his plate.  
>I shook my head, "Nope, grab a slice," I replied.<br>He sighed, "Ugh, fine! You're so stubborn." Kevin narrowed his eyes and grabbed a slice. He reluctantly took a bite, "There you happy?" he said sarcastically after swallowing his bite.  
>I nodded, "Good boy! Now eat up" I praised.<br>He sighed frustrated, "I'm not a dog, and can I have my plate back please so I can set my pizza down?"  
>I shrugged and gave it back to him. Kevin started using his hands which made me chuckle. I was getting tired of the silence and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall behind me. 'It's about seven thirty...'<br>I looked back at Kevin who seem to be in deep thought, "Whatchu thinking about?" I asked bored.  
>He quickly looked up, "Uh... nothing," he replied looking away.<br>I shrugged, "So... What jobs do your parents have?" I asked.  
>Kevin looked back at me, "Well my mom is on a business trip. She doesn't go far away or anything for my sake," he replied smiling.<br>I raised my eyebrow, "And... your dad?" I questioned.  
>He quickly frowned, "Uh... well he doesn't necessarily have a job. He's in uh... rehabilitation."<br>I nodded my head, "Ah..." 'I seem to have touched a touchy topic...'  
>Kevin forced a smile, "So, what about your parents?"<br>I shrugged, "They're never home. The last time I saw them is about seven months ago. I could call them if I like, but-" my phone vibrated. I took the device out my pocket and saw I got a text from an unknown number.  
>(Yo! Double D, how are you and your little boyfriend doing? ;) -MK)<br>I groaned, 'This has to be Marie...'  
>(Not my boyfriend. How'd you even get my number? -DD) I quickly typed my response feeling an curious stare from Kevin.<br>"Who's that?" he asked.  
>I glared at him, "A virus trying to make me mad," I answered.<br>Kevin's eyes gleamed, "Oh! I can fix that!" and in a quick flash my phone was out my hand. The phone vibrated in his hand and his face blushed a deep red.  
>"Um... nevermind. This is yours. My apologies," he replied quietly handing the phone back.<br>I tilted my head in confusion, "Okay..." I replied grabbing my phone. Kevin forced a smile taking his plate to the kitchen.  
>I looked back at my phone and wanted to kick Marie's ass myself.<br>(Awh, and I have ways, but I bet you're going to fuck him though, right? Hehehe be safe ;) -MK)  
>I chuckled angered, 'Thanks slut. Now he's gonna think I'm a pervert.' I rolled my eyes. (Don't get your hopes up trailer trash. It's not gonna happen. Now you listen up and you better not tell anyone I was at his house -DD) I groaned and leaned back in my chair glancing at the clock. 'Damn... only 7:50...'<br>I glanced back at Kevin who walked in. "Are you done Eddward?," he asked.  
>I nodded, he leaned in and grabbed my plate. I held him in place by his wrist. "Next time don't grab my phone without permission..." I whispered in his ear.<br>He blushed and nodded, "I-I understand." Once I released him he took my plate and glass to the kitchen.  
>My phone buzzed again, I read the message.<br>(What do I get out of it? -MK)  
>I narrowed my eyes. (Spill it! -DD)<br>I got up and closed the pizza box. I picked it up and walked into the kitchen. Kevin was washing the dishes we used spacing out. I shrugged and put the box in the fridge. I continued watching the dork until a vibration caught my attention.  
>(You do whatever I say ;) -MK)<br>I rolled my eyes. (Whatever you say. Now stop being a retard and keep using that annoying winking face over and over. -DD)  
>(What!? I love it! Haha ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) -MK)<br>I sighed in frustration. (I really hate you.. -DD)  
>I looked back at Kevin who was now drying his hands. He smiled at me, "So, want to go teach me what you did on my assignment before it's time we go to bed?"<br>I shrugged, "Sure."  
>He lead the way to his room with me following behind. I took out my phone going up the stairs due to it vibrating.<br>(Love you too, n save my # D ;) -MK)  
>I was about to reply, but one step caught my foot and I fell face forward. The wooden steps smacked me right in the face and I drooped my phone. It felt like getting punched by a boxer.<br>"Ouch!" I growled. I lifted myself up narrowing my eyes. Kevin was laughing his ass off holding my phone for me.  
>"I'm... haha so... haha... sorry Eddward," he apologised handing my phone back to me.<br>I snatched the phone away from him and furiously typed a reply.  
>(Bitch! Made me fucking trip on the stairs! -DD)<br>I walked into Kevin's room and sat on his bed. Kevin grabbed his bag and sat next to me chuckling. "I'm deeply sorry for laughing Eddward. I just couldn't control it," he informed grabbing out his textbook.  
>I glared at him, "I'm going to get you back for that," I threatened.<br>He quickly frowned, "Umm.. okay. So let's get back to the assignment."  
>For five minutes I explained the work sheet to him and what I have done. He seemed to be impressed that I got every answer right. I smirked happy that he's impressed. I totally ignored my phone until we were done. By the time we were done it was 8:10pm.<br>I glanced at my phone a bit aggravated.  
>(Hahahahaha! I wish I could've saw that! It wasn't my fault though! Hope I didn't embarrass you in front of your boy toy, did I? -MK 7:58pm)<br>(D? Are you guys making out or something? -MK 8:03pm)  
>(Are you guys fucking? -MK 8:08pm)<br>I almost threw my phone.(STFU! We're about to go to bed! Now get a life and stop bothering me! -DD)  
>Kevin glanced at his clock by his bed, "Hmmm... Shall we get ready for bed?" he pondered.<br>I shrugged, "If you like..." I went to my bag and pulled out my toothbrush. "Imma use your bathroom," I informed leaving his room to his bathroom. As I entered I turned on the light and looked for the toothpaste. I opened the mirror and found the object.  
>I squeezed the white blue streaked paste on my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. Once I was done I went back into Kevin's room to see him in a pair of loose black shorts and a White-T that loosely hung on his slender frame.<br>I flashed him a smirk and he looked at me nervously, "Uh... I'll be right back. I'm going to go brush my teeth."  
>I shrugged and let him pass. I made my way to his bed and took off my shirt. I slipped off my skinny jeans and placed my hat on his table next to the bed with my phone. Kevin walked back in and blushed.<br>"E-Eddward... you don't um... wear anything to sleep in?" he asked embarrassed.  
>I smirked, "Well, I sleep in my boxers, but if you don't want me too I'll just take them off too.." I replied reaching for the elastic waistband.<br>Kevin waved his hand, "No, no! T-that's fine!" he quickly blurted.  
>I shrugged, "If you say so. Now turn off the light and get your ass in bed." I smirked.<br>Kevin nodded and quickly turned off the light. He walked to the bed and settled in. I lifted the covers so he could get under. I shifted facing him and he faced me also.  
>"So... want to cuddle like you said?" I asked.<br>Kevin's eyes widen, "I-."  
>The sound of a buzz cut him off. I turned away for a second and grabbed my phone.<p>

(Use a condom. Wrap it before you tap it ;) -MK 8:23pm)

_**I'll have to say this is my favorite chapter because of Eddward falling on the stairs. So, this is already on Deviant Art and I'll always post the latest chapter there first. Love Artimproves2**_


End file.
